


This Is The End (Taegi Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, End of the World, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Starvation, Touch-Starved, Violence, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: In a post apocolyptic world where the world's population has almost all been wiped out by a virus, and many who managed to survive it are disfigured and more like animals than humans, Yoongi had been traveling alone for almost an entire year without any signs of other humans. Things were getting harder and harder on him, between avoiding the remaining humanoid creatures, trying to find shelter and food, and surviving on his own. Just when he was giving up hope of ever running across another human being, he came across one of the most handsome faces he had ever seen. He quickly realized he couldn't let this person go, and they became close, but were they close out of necessity, or something more?DISCLAIMER:I do not give ANYONE permission to use any of my story in any capacity. My works are entirely of my own writing and original. Yes, the names of the characters are obviosuly BTS members, but anything beyond that is original. Any attempt to publish scenes/parts of my story with details changed and use it as your own will be in direct violation of my copyright and actions will be taken.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	This Is The End (Taegi Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> *This is an AU. In no way shape or form are any of the characters a reflection on BTS' real personalities/mannerisms/orientations. The characters are entirely a work of fiction. I do not "ship" the members in reality.*

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Hours...that's how long I had spent up this goddamned tree waiting for the lurker to go away, or as close as I could guess anyway. It had been stumbling around with it's crooked feet, snarling and sniffling, drool dripping out of it's gaping mouth as it almost circled the tree. It's vision was gone, like almost all lurkers, so I don't know if it heard me climbing up the tree or if it could hear my breathing, although I tried to keep it as quiet as possible. 

My stomach was growling, but I didn't dare try to shift to open my backpack to get out something to eat, knowing for certain that would draw the lurker's attention. Despite the heat of the day, the want to eat and to stretch out more comfortably than on the branches I clung to, the thing that was most pressing was my need to relieve myself. I had to pee for a while now, my bladder full and aching, causing me to try not to wiggle my legs as the urge became more urgent. I caught myself squeezing my dick through my pants, as if it would make the pressure on my bladder ease. I knew for a fact if I whipped it out to relieve myself, the sound of my urine hitting the ground would definitely draw it's attention. Their sense of smell wasn't really that great but their ears...fuck they had good hearing. 

I chewed my lip, staring down at the stumbling creature that used to be human, and wished to God I could take it out from up here. The smell of it's sore riddled flesh would every once in a while waft into my range with the warm summer breeze, making me screw up my face in displeasure. The sickness that took out the human population had long since died out of the world, only leaving these things behind. It had been the better part of a year, or as close as I could guess, since I had seen another human. The only surviving ones of us had been immune to the illness, and many of those who did survive had been taken out by these lurkers, making the human world as we knew it crumble into nothing but remnants of what used to be. 

I sat there attempting to distract myself, trying to remember the details of the face of the last person I came cross. She was an older lady, a biology teacher in high school when the world ended, losing everyone she knew. I was trying to recall details of her face when another particularly loud snarl pulled me from my head. It was facing outward now, and I could only hope something, some noise would draw it away from this blasted tree. 

I was getting desperate to the point of deciding which was worse, to wet myself or to pee off the tree and keep the thing nearby for God knows how long. Finally desperation won out and I moved as silently as possible to unzip my jeans, slipping my cock through the hole and resting the head against the trunk of the tree. I held back as much as possible to let the stream out as slowly as possible, hoping it would just trickle down the tree instead of making a lot of noise. My body shook with the effort to hold back, but also in relief as I began to feel the pressure on my bladder ease, making me close my eyes slowly. Letting it out so slowly made me urinate for a good several minutes until finally the stream had stopped and my aching bladder felt full relief. I had to resist the urge to sigh as I tucked my cock back in my pants and zipped up my pants so slowly. 

Suddenly, a plastic bottle falling out of the trashcan near the house I was ransacking drew the thing's attention. I looked to see a rat scrambling over the top of the trash pile, sticking haphazardly out of the can and I was thankful for the overflow of rats since everything went to shit. The lurker stumbled toward the house and I battled with myself as to when to move. If I could just get to my bat, I could take it out and then get back to ransacking the house. I slipped the bandana hanging around my neck over my nose and mouth and waited for a few more beats until I deemed it far away enough to grab the branch beneath me and slowly lower myself until I was hanging just enough above the ground to drop without injuring myself. I hit the ground and immediately ran as fast as I could, my legs cramping from being bent for so long, until I reached my bat leaning against the edge of the garage. The lurker turned toward me and snarled, stumbling in my direction as I wound my bat up and hit it hard across the head, blood splattering the side of the house. It let out a weak snarl as it turned its head toward me again until I hit it one more time, causing it to fall to the ground dead. I wiped the bat off on its clothes until it was free of the old blood and lowered my bandana back around my neck, letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Fucking hell." I groaned, stretching out my muscles. I took my backpack off and dug in it for my canteen, taking several gulps down to wet my parched mouth. I looked down at the lurker, the blood soaking the dry ground underneath its head before letting out a sigh and grabbing a granola bar out of my backpack. It was stale, much like anything else I came across, but it was food. I couldn't complain, at least I had something to eat which is more than I had many days through this mess. 

"Sorry." I said to the now dead lurker as I slung my bag back onto my back and headed back into the house. I used to refuse to kill them, holding tight to the firm belief that they were still people deep down. But the more I saw, their bodies rotting yet still moving around, their lack of humanity, I knew they weren't alive anymore. I still hate what happened to them, but at this point, it was them or me and I wasn't going to allow them to take me out. I had to live through the end of the frickin world, losing all my family, my friends, everything. Had to deal with being immune and watching the world around me go to shit. Had to face being alone for the last several years, rarely running into anyone. 

"God has it really been that long?" I asked to myself out loud, thinking about how the seasons had changed since my last time running into a person. It was summer, but the evenings were starting to get cooler, signaling autumn was on the way. Wow, almost a year since I saw her. Thinking about her gave me bittersweet feelings. She reminded me of my mom in several ways, and I enjoyed the time that we spent together, but she wasn't as strong or as safe as I was. She was careless, and in the end, that's what got her killed. As I stepped around the dusty and litter ridden floor, I opened every drawer, every cabinet, looking for anything that could be of use.

"Jackpot!" I said as I grinned, finding lighters, matches, some pain medication and plastic bags in a drawer. I added them to my thinning supplies before moving on to the upper cabinets in the kitchen. I was sighing in relief as I found many canned goods and some boxed goods as well. 

"Guess I'll be staying here for a few days." I smiled as I began organizing what I had found. I decided to go upstairs to see if there were any clothes I could change into and any shower supplies. Thankfully I found some clothes that would be close to fitting and all the shampoo, body wash, everything was still in the shower. Granted the water would be cold, but running water was still able to be found in this area. I quickly undressed, looking at myself in the dusty mirror for a moment before sighing. I had grown thin, small scars littered my torso and arms, my skin dirty and dingy. My hair was dry and dirty, my face looked tired. I turned away from the mirror and sighed as I began to start the water, shivering as the cold water touched my skin. At least it was still hot in the house so I wouldn't freeze to death when I got out. I gasped as I stepped under the cold water and washed my body and hair as quickly as I could before stepping out into the warm air. I dried off and slipped some clothes on, and although they were baggy, they were cleaner than what I had been wearing. 

I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening a can of beans before scarfing it down and letting out a sigh as I let the empty can clang to the floor. I began gathering some blankets and pillows before making a nest on the couch to plop onto, feeling fully exhausted. Once I plopped onto the couch, I was so tired I realized there was no way I was going to move. I laid there, my body aching as I let out a slow breath and let my eyes close. 

_"Yoongi, can you please come here?" my mom's voice called from the living room._

_"Yeah sure, what's up?" I asked, walking into the room as she held up the a length of knitted yarn to my chest._

_"I need to see if this is the right length." she said as I wrinkled my forehead._

_"Aaaand why?" I asked as she gave me a sweet smile._

_"Because, I need to see if your brother will fit in to this sweater when I'm done with it." she said, stretching out the yarn._

_"But he and I are not the same size." I said as she held it to me._

_"Close enough. Besides, I want to make you one when I'm done." she said as I laughed._

_"Alright Eomma." I smiled as she continued to measure me out._

"I'm sorry I never wore your sweater, Eomma." I whispered as I felt the pains of guilt, anguish and loneliness. I missed human contact, more than I could say. It had been so long since I felt another human being's touch, heard a voice besides my own, had a reason to laugh. It was moments like this where I cursed my immunity. Why couldn't the virus have just taken me out like it did everyone else I knew and loved?

__________________  
__________________


End file.
